MegaPlex City
MegaPlex City is a large space station compound located in the Scelus System, known for its high crime rate, making it a hotspot for criminals and mercenaries as well. History Founding MegaPlex was originally built as a relatively small rest stop for miners and travelers in the Scelus System. After a series of Skeaver Pirate attacks, the station was abandoned and picked by traveling scavengers for resources. Eventually, Eurypt exiles and released Korydallos System prisoners settled in its remains and re-established the station as a rest stop for travelers by opening shops and inns. However, being now owned by exiles and former criminals, drugs, weaponry, and other illegal and stolen goods started being sold behind the scenes. Eventually small factions were created and gang wars erupted over these goods and territory control, detracting friendly travelers from visiting. MegaPlex Uprising Overtime the station was expanded and grew larger with more and more visitors, often criminals, coming in. Entertainment centers, living arrangements, and shops were all expanded upon, but despite this growth, territory wars still erupted between gangs until being halted by various mercenary groups coming into the station for advertisement, supplies, and rests. Eventually a gang came out on top from hiring the mercenaries, and became to organize the city and security better with this new power. However, these plans were hijacked by merchant R'thm Baasam who rallied smaller gangs together in order to defeat the most powerful crime syndicate. Losing support from the mercenaries due to heavy losses and counter-hiring from the opposition, the syndicate fell and Baasam took over as the ruling gangster of MegaPlex. Today Today, Baasam still holds unquestioned leadership, maintaining a strong grip of power while still allowing the loose rules and freedom of the city to take place. Due to his popular club, the Gates of Dawn, the city has seen a constant flow of new visitors even despite the city's high crime rate. Efforts from friendly and caring residents and visitors to make the city much more welcoming and healthy have been made, but have often been futile because the large criminal population and the ingrained reputation of the city. Culture MegaPlex is well-known for its club scene, with raves and dances being the most popular attractions on the station. R'thm Baasam's own Gates of Dawn club acts as the center and hub of the city with many people visiting MegaPlex just to experience the club. Outside the club however, the city is largely in poor condition and rampant with sickness and crime in many of the districts, being haven for criminal activities, particularly in drug and weapons trafficking thanks to the city's ruling body, which has detracted many travelers from visiting it. Aside from the docks, shops, and apartments, territory is controlled by the various criminals present, resulting in many small-scale gang wars. Government The station has little government, with ruling gangster R'thm Baasam only interfering in incidents that harm his crime syndicate. His own enforcers and other mercenaries prevent the city from going into complete chaos however, acting to prevent disruption when necessary. Category:Lore Category:Planets